


The Parent Test

by madmonnette



Series: Healing the Avengers [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone has feelings, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Has a Family, Rated for swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, crying at hamilton, hamilton is awesome, tony and peter go see hamilton, tony stark builds his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette
Summary: I saw Hamilton. I loved Hamilton. And I decided that parents cry when Philip dies. So does Tony?
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Healing the Avengers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285469
Comments: 27
Kudos: 356
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	The Parent Test

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: The emojis work on mobile but otherwise its a no go

Tony Stark: Lab day today, Peter. Happy will pick you after AcaDec. May said you can stay over. What’s for dinner?

Peter’s phone had buzzed with that message as soon as he had entered the cafeteria. Now Ned had his phone and was laughing. Hysterically. Peter was Very Confused. 

“What is so funny, Ned?”

Ned calmed himself enough to grin and answer his phone. “Are you sure Iron Man isn’t Iron Dad?”

Peter gaped. “Ned. _ No _. What even makes you think that?”

Ned burst out laughing. “Dude. Have you even read your text messages from him?”

Peter scoffed. “Of _ course _ I have, Ned. They’re from _ Tony Stark _.”

“Ok. But have you paid _ attention _ to them?”

“Ned. What are you talking about.”

Ned handed his phone back to him, starting at a specific point.

Tony Stark: You okay, Peter? Karen said that you were really quiet today.

Peter Parker: Sure Mr. Stark. Just a long day.

Tony Stark: Are you sure? You used no emojis and even FRIDAY sounded weird reading it.

Peter Parker: It’s not a big deal

Tony Stark: It doesn’t matter if it’s a big deal or a little deal or barely a deal at all, kid. I want to help if I can.

Tony Stark: I get it if you don’t want to talk to me. But I want you to know that I’m happy to listen. Or whatever you need. I know you like talking to Karen. I just hope you’re talking to someone.

Peter Parker: I promise I will, Mister Stark. When I’m ready.

Tony Stark: Just know I’m ready whenever you are. Or before. Or after.

Tony Stark: Whenever really

Peter Parker: 🙂

Peter raised his eyebrows at Ned.

“Dude. Tony Stark _ double texted _ you. _ Twice. _ Because the personal AI that he made you reported that you weren’t acting like your usual self.”

“Ned.”

“Peter. He knows what your usual self is. He can tell when you don’t feel good. He offered several times for you to talk to him but then said that he just wanted you to be ok. It wasn’t about him. He made it all about you. The whole time”

Peter was still skeptical. “He does that a lot.”

Ned looked at him like he was an idiot.

“He’s not my dad.”

Ned smiled. “Shut up. What’s for dinner?”

Peter rolled his eyes.

Peter Parker: Lasagne? Yours? 😍🧀🍝🍽🎉

Tony Stark: The things I do for you, underoos. 2 lasagnes coming right up.

Peter Parker: 😊🥳🤸🙏❤

Ned stole his phone again. “He’s your dad and I’ll prove it to you.”

Peter slumped in his seat.

“You love _ Hamilton _, right? Always wanted to see it?”

Peter nodded, eyes glazing over. “It’s an amazing work of art and there’s only so much you can get from the animatics and in-depth reviews and every draft of it available on YouTube.

“Has Mr. Stark ever seen _ Hamilton _? Ever listened to it?”

Peter shrugged. “How should I know, Ned?”

Ned smirked. “You ask him, dummy.”

Peter stuck out his tongue. “And then what, Ned?”

“Ask him if he enjoyed it.”

“How will that prove anything?”

“Either way ask him to take you.”

Peter choked on his food. “Ned! No! Those tickets are so expensive! I couldn’t possibly ask him for that!”

“Peter. He’s a literal billionaire. He can afford it.”

“Ned, that’s not the point. I appreciate everything he’s done for me. I can’t possibly ask for more. That’s rude!”

Ned fiddled on Peter’s phone. Then handed it back. Ned had searched Peter’s texts with Tony for ‘ask’. And there were over 100 results. Most telling Peter that he could ask for whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. One even said ‘please for the love of Thor, kid. If you need something ask. And if you want something, still ask. I’m happy to provide.’

Peter sniffed in annoyance. “It’s still rude.”

Ned shook his head. “I’m sure he’d be ecstatic that you’re finally asking for something.”

Peter sighed in resignation. “And _ if _ he goes with me to Hamilton, what then? What’s that supposed to tell me?”

Ned grinned slyly, “You’ll figure it out.”

Peter looked at Ned, bewildered and suspicious as they both finished the last of their lunches and moved onto less sensitive topics.

Tony Stark: Can’t wait to see you, kid.

* * *

Peter was nervous as soon as he walked into the lab. Even if Ned hadn’t texted him about Peter’s question ‘that he was super nervous about so don’t let him chicken out, please, Mr. Tony Stark, sir,’ it was still plain as day to Tony. 

“Alright, kid. Out with it already.”

Peter looked up from the coding for B.T. Bearnum. “Mister Stark?”

Tony smiled fondly. “Ed told me that you had a favour to ask. In the form of a question. So. Shoot.”

Peter sighed and slumped. “Ned is a liar, Mister Stark. And a traitor.”

Tony chuckled. “He might be a traitor but he’s not a liar. Something’s been bugging you since you arrived. So.” Tony spread his hands out. “Spill.”

Peter got a guilty but excited glint in his eyes. “Did you ever see _ Hamilton _, Mister Stark?”

Tony shook his head. “Never got around to it. Lin gave me a ticket, but I put it in the donation thing.”

Peter gaped. “Mister Stark! I mean, that’s so generous, but how could you give away a _ free ticket _ to _ Hamilton _ ?! Given to you by _ Lin-Manuel Miranda himself _?!”

Tony laughed and Peter pouted. “Kid. I could buy every ticket to _ Hamilton _ from here to eternity and give them all to Lin myself and still have enough money to fund every incoming freshman’s college tuition for the next 10 consecutive years. At least.”

“_ Mister Stark _ that’s not entirely the point. You should have enjoyed it yourself.”

“Why are you so worked up about it, kid? It’s just a ticket. I’m sure it was great.”

_ “Mister Stark.” _

“Yes, Peter?”

“It’s _ art. _ It’s _ beauty _ . It’s _ heartbreaking _ and _ heartwarming _ and _ Mister Stark _ please stop laughing at me.”

Tony calmed his laughing. “I’m sorry, spiderling. That was rude. So how many tickets do you want? I guess you want to see it with Ned? Do Ned’s parents want to go? How about May?”

Peter fiddled with his sleeves. Tony was misreading something.

“Peter. You know you can ask me whatever you want right? I promise I won’t laugh. I will almost always say yes. Except to candy and coffee.”

Peter relaxed some and smiled at him. Good. It was working. “Come on, underoos. How many tickets am I buying?”

“Mister Stark you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Tony walked over to put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’m fully aware, Peter. And thank you. But if you want to go see _ Hamilton _, I want you to as well. Capiche?”

Peter nodded shyly, looking over Tony’s shoulder.

“So. Who do you want to see _ Hamilton _ with?”

Peter shifted his gaze into Tony’s. Good god this kid was shy. Tony smiled at him. Peter smiled back. “I’d really like to see it with you.”

This. Fucking. Kid. Making his eyes all misty and his heart all full of stuff. “Are you sure, Peter? Just me? Do you want May? Or your friends? Or anyone else?”

Peter tilted his head. “Why would I want anyone else?”

Fucking. What? Dammit. “Just me, huh?”

Tony saw panic rise on Peter’s face. “I don’t mean to be rude, Mister Stark! You don’t have to see it with me! And of course if _ you _ want to go with someone else of course you should-”

Tony cut him off. “Peter.”

Peter’s eyes snapped back to his. “Yes, sir?”

“I would love to go see _ Hamilton _ with you.”

Peter grinned at him, eyes lighting up the whole world. 

Tony smiled back at him.

FRIDAY broke in. “Boss, your dinner needs to be pulled out of the oven.”

“We’ll head up now, FRIDAY.”

Peter jumped up and punched the air! “Yes! Lasagne!” Peter took off. “Come on, Mister Stark!”

Tony shook his head. “Wash your hands, kid!” Only. This. Kid.

* * *

“Alexander Hamilton”

At the first downbeat, Peter gripped Tony’s arm, trying not to vibrate out of his chair. Peter had already freaked out about the set, their seats, the orchestra in the pit. Good God, that child had waved down at them and smiled like he was much younger than he was. Peter had ogled at the theatre and read everything he could about the people in the performance and talked Tony’s ear off about how excited he was and how this show was so amazing and ohmygodmisterstarkthelightsaredimmingitstimeitstimeitstimeitstime. Tony was surprised by the beginning. All bold beats then soft rhymes, growing more passionate. More people gave their two phrases about Hamilton and Tony couldn’t help himself. He got sucked into the music, the words, the simple story outline. He was excited to see what this kid was going to do.

“Aarron Burr, Sir”

God, this kid was impertinent. And smart. And could not shut up. He was so full of so much energy. Energy, ambition, and pride. Probably too much pride in that one. Obviously, he knew how the story ended. Anyone who had a halfway decent history teacher knew about the end. But still. Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan entered the scene and Tony knew that _ this _ was going to be Hamilton’s crew. Boisterous. Loud. Energetic. Unafraid. Hot _ damn _ what a killer last line. _ What indeed, sir. _

“My Shot”

Damn this kid was spunky. Tony could see why Peter liked him. He seemed like the underdog. Painfully smart. Passionately opinionated. Proud. Loud. ‘_ I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.’ _ Fuck. Did he ever know that feeling. Wormholes and spaceships and shields danced on stage with the cast. Tony shook his head to clear it away. Peter’s hand was still on his arm, now resting in the crook of his elbow. Not vibrating so much anymore. Just completely engrossed in the, dare he say, magic that was happening on stage. The story and the lights and the passion and the _ will to live. _

“The Story of Tonight”

God. Damn. It. Lin. 6 minutes. That’s all it took for that genius to establish a close bond between 4 brothers in arms. In adversity. Tony knew that feeling. He’d had that once. He reached over to squeeze Peter’s hand. He wished Peter never had to fight, but dammit, he _ would _ live to see whatever glory could come. And have children. And fall in love. And form these bonds himself. Hopefully more successfully than Tony did.

“The Schuyler Sisters”

Who is the main character here? Hamilton? Or Burr? And that Angelica reminded him a lot of MJ, Peter’s very smart, very scary, very pretty friend. Angelica seemed like a person to go out into the world and take whatever she wanted and not settle for anything less than she deserved. And her confidence radiated out from her and just smacked you in the face with a smile. Pepper was like that. Nat had been like that too, except deadlier. Tony realized with a surprised pang that he missed her. 

“Farmer Refuted”

“Chaos and bloodshed.” That hit too close to home. As clever as Hamilton was in his rebuttal, this ‘Samuel Seabury’ was right. Except he wasn’t. Chaos and bloodshed weren’t a solution, they were usually the problem. But where would the world be without it? Oh yeah, in a state of peace and probably smarter. Tony got it. You hit America, you get hit back. Pretty hard sometimes. And when the Earth is attacked again, what can they do but chaos and bloodshed? Will they have a choice? Can Tony make it one?

“You’ll Be Back”

Um. Was this? Homoerotic? BDSM? King George? Fanfiction? But Peter was grinning like a madman. Tony had to admit, the song was ‘boppy’ and more than ridiculous and shockingly morbid enough to be hilarious. But seriously. Did Lin-Manuel have a strangely erotic dream about King George one night and decide ‘Hm that would make an interesting song?’

“Right Hand Man”

He really liked George Washington like this. On stage. Angry. A bit scared. Honest. Desperate and what was the word? Oh yes. Scrappy. But maintaining his composure and intelligence and humour. But what were Hamilton and friends supposed to do? They were four people in a very large war against a very powerful opponent. Four outspoken men who had no social clout and what were their qualifications here? Then again, what were anyone’s qualifications in a war? Tony had his mind and a will to protect. Rhodey had loyalty. Pepper had love. Vision had… well nothing better to do it seemed. Was the only qualification a will to fight? Tony looked at Peter again. Or was it only the intense need to do _ something _ , _ anything _ to better the world around you?

“A Winter’s Ball”

Jeez, Burr has nothing nice to say about Hamilton. No wonder he says ‘talk less, smile more.’ He only had horrible things to say to almost everyone. Unless he kept his mouth shut and mashed it down. Which, he’s been told, is not good for your blood pressure.

“Helpless”

Peter was slightly swaying in his seat, clearly enthused by the song. Tony liked the music and some of the lines. He was still on the fence about Eliza herself. She seemed too naive and shy and not nearly confident or steady enough to love a man who loved to fight. What was she so afraid of anyway? Losing? Losing what? Alexander? That’s fair. Between the war and ‘his apparent reputation’ she might have to fight to keep him. He hoped she knew what she was getting into.

“Satisfied”

Peter’s grip tightened on his arm as the scene transitioned. Tony sat up straighter, wondering what Angelica had to say. A lot apparently. Going back to the beginning too. Oh. Hot damn. She was in love with Alexander. Shit. Why? Because he was handsome? No, because he was smart and witty. But she was too smart to get sucked into his charms, no matter how much she wanted to. It was official. Tony loved Angelica. Selfless. Smart. Self-aware. Loyal to her family. Brave enough to never be satisfied for the benefit of everyone around her. This was a girl who knew what needed to be done and did it without much complaint. And the _ pipes _ on that girl. Tony was officially in love with the show too.

“The Story of Tonight (Reprise)”

Why did men have to tease each other about being tied down? Where was love? And respect? Tony laughed at Alexander’s ‘oh shit.’ That would have been his reaction too. God was Hamilton impatient though. You can’t just see what you want and take it. You have to work for it. Then again, he was all about the grand gestures (see: giant Christmas bunny).

“Wait For It”

See? Burr gets it. Respecting another person’s time, space, and desires. That had been a hard lesson for him to learn, personally. But he appreciated Burr taking his time and not rushing a beautiful thing. He clearly valued love. Knew that love came for everyone and in some of the most odd shapes and fashions. Taking what it wanted and leaving whatever needed to be left. Then again, Tony wasn’t good at waiting for anything. He would happily wait forever for the end of the world. But dammit if he wouldn’t prepare for it. He wasn’t losing anyone else he loved. Not anymore. Was Burr? Jealous? Of Hamilton? He was. He was grudgingly respectful of the fact that Hamilton could just push and keep pushing until he got what he wanted.

“Stay Alive”

Tony tensed. How could just some notes bring that kind of reaction? Peter was right. Art. So that’s what everyone contributed. Plans. Ingenuity. Hamilton and this Charles Lee were about to get _ into _ it. Also, bold move, trash talking George Washington. Granted, he wasn’t a historical legend yet _ but still _. Bold.

“Ten Duel Commandments”

Tony didn’t like where this was heading. What was the point of these duels? Honour? What for? Isn’t it more honourable to fight for something? Not against someone?

“Meet Me Inside”

See? Washington got it. Just leave it alone. Pride is not worth death. Damn was Washington pissed. And Hamilton just could _ not _leave it alone, could he? 

“That Would Be Enough”

So Eliza was pregnant and went behind her husband’s back to bring him home. Tony’s heart clenched. He would want a chance to meet his son too. He looked at Peter, whose eyes were glued to the stage, hand gripping Tony’s arm just a little tighter. Tony didn’t want to impose, but he was glad he’d met Peter. He couldn’t imagine any greater joy than the boy by his side. He squeezed Peter’s hand. Peter took his eyes off the stage, a question in his eyes. Tony shook his head and smiled in a way that felt a bit unfamiliar. Peter blushed, then turned back to the stage and leaned into him for the rest of the number. _ I may not have deserved to meet him, but I’m so glad I did. This is more than enough. _

“Guns and Ships”

Peter sat up again and Tony could feel his excitement ratchet up. Tony tuned in, figuring something awesome was about to happen. Damn. Lafayette. Damn. Lin. Damn. Hamilton. Was that a reference to the “Star Spangled Banner?” Steve would have enjoyed that.

“History Has Its Eyes on You”

Tony knew how Washington felt. He had killed so many with his weapons. The world had been watching him since he was born. He was part of the Avengers. Provided there was a future where everyone got to live and the aliens never came, he knew there would be a place in history for him. He knew that and he hoped that it was a good place. He didn’t think it would be. But Peter. He could do so much more. So much better. And wasn’t that what all parents wanted for their children. Wait. Shit. Oh, Tony was in so much trouble.

“Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)”

Tony was never going to be able to go on a long business trip ever again. Not without Peter. He would miss him too much. As hard as it was to leave Pepper sometimes, his heart would break if he left Peter. He loved the energy in this musical. He kept getting goosebumps, and it wasn’t because of the air conditioning. Peter was right. This was amazing. He was going to have to get Lin to autograph the Playbill for Peter. How often did the world turn upside down? A lot. How many times had Tony’s world turned upside down? So many. His parents. Jarvis. Rhodey. Afghanistan. Aliens. The Accords. Pepper. _ Peter _. Well. At least sometimes the world tilted back into focus every now and then. And he didn’t think he would change any of it.

“What Comes Next?”

Aw. Poor King George. Tony still didn’t get the BDSM angle but it was a decent ‘Goodbye, America, and fuck you too!’ song.

“Dear Theodosia”

Aw. Burr had a baby and he’s absolutely in love with her. Tony thought that if he ever had a daughter that he would be the same way. Wait, wasn’t Eliza pregnant? Aw they named him after her father. ‘_ Pride is not the word I’m looking for. There is so much more inside me now.’ _ You got that right. Pride wasn’t the right word for what he felt when Peter smiled or won a competition or asked him a question or really anything that Peter did. Peter’s smile lit up a room better than any natural or artificial lights. _ Hey. My father wasn’t around either, but the world will be yours kid. I’m already blown away by you. _ No. Tony was not teary and his eyes were not leaking. Shut up. Except Peter noticed, eyes teary too. Probably thinking about all his lost father figures. Tony held open his palm, and Peter grabbed his hand with a watery smile as they both tried their best not to let any more tears shed.

“John Laurens Interlude”

He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. He was not going to - dammit.

“Non-Stop”

Both Tony and Peter wiped their eyes with their free hands. He works like he’s running out of time because he knows that life is too short to get everything done that you need to get done, idiot. He’s witnessed it first hand. Tony laughed when Burr said ‘no’ to defending the constitution. Hamilton was so passionate, so driven. So willing to take up the mantle. Tony admired that about him. Was Angelica leaving? For good? Tony hoped she would return in act 2. Did Pepper ever feel like Eliza? Wishing that he would just take a break, sit down, relax, ease his mind. Maybe Eliza wasn’t totally naive. Maybe she was just - no definitely naive and unwilling to accept her husband’s flaws and need to work for the world he dreamed of. A world safe for their son to grow up and flourish in. 

* * *

The lights came up and Mister Stark turned to Peter, smiling. Peter smiled back and released the man’s hand, he probably wanted it back. “So Mister Stark? What did you think?”

Mister Stark’s smile grew and he placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You were right, Peter. I love it. I’ll have to shoot Lin a text later, make sure to give him my compliments.”

Peter felt his eyes widen. He whisper-shouted, _ “You have Lin-Manuel Miranda’s phone number?” _

Mister Stark smiled at him - fondly? - that was an odd look. “Whether I do or don’t doesn’t make any difference, Peter. I’m me. I have ways.”

Peter crossed his arms. “Are they legal?”

Mister Stark laughed. “I’ll never tell. Now are you hungry? Thirsty? Need to go to the bathroom? I told the theatre you had a sensitive diet and that we would need to bring our own food with us so I have one of your bars that we cooked up if you need one.”

Peter was shocked. That was something that May always checked on. That he had his energy bars and his water bottle and permission to eat what he needed. Maybe Ned was - no Peter wasn’t going to go there. “I would love my energy bar actually. The second act is a _ lot _ more intense.”

Mister Stark handed it over wordlessly out of his coat pocket. “How could it get more intense than that?”

Peter grinned around his mouthful. “It’s not as, like, action packed, but the _ drama _ Mister Stark. It’s what I live for.”

Mister Stark laughed but looked a little concerned. “If it’s as good as the first half, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it. Is Angelica coming back?”

Peter swallowed dryly, Mr. Stark seemed to notice. “You know what, don’t tell me. I want to be surprised. Do you want some water?”

Peter shook his head, “No, I’m okay.” Mister Stark eyed him carefully. “I mean, yeah but I can go get it.” Mister Stark gave him a look that said that he hadn’t answered correctly yet. Peter sighed and hung his head. “Yes, Mister Stark, I would like some water if it’s not too much trouble.”

Mister Stark grinned at him. Why would something so simple make him so happy? “Well then come on, Pete. Let’s go get some water.”

Peter nodded and they got up. He hoped the lines weren’t too long. There couldn’t be that much time left in intermission. “Do they sell tissues out there?”

Tony looked at him sideways, “I don’t think so but I brought some just in case. Actually, Pepper threw two travel packs at me on the way out the door. And slipped two more in my pockets. Why? Do you need to blow your nose?”

Peter shook his head. “No. But they’ll be useful later. I always cry at the end.”

Tony dug out two of the packs. “If you need more let me know.”

Peter nodded. “I will.”

They got their waters and hurried back into the theatre just as the lights flickered the final warning.

* * *

“What’d I Miss”

Seriously. Who was the main character? Tony was starting to think it _ was _ Burr. He was certainly the narrator. Tony laughed at Jefferson’s entrance. What even _ was _ that costume? He loved the energy here though. He thought it was the perfect way to kick off the second act. _ Hamilton’s in NYC, you sure you’re ready? _ Weren’t James Madison and Hamilton on the same side not like, 5 seconds ago? Now they’re at each other’s throats? That hit a little too close to home. Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Peter glanced at him. Then reached for his hand. Tony gripped Peter’s hand, maybe a little too hard, but Peter just squeezed back as if to say, ‘I’m here, you’re here, and everyone is safe.’ He had such a great kid.

“Cabinet Battle #1”

Was this a rap battle? Oh this was priceless. Tony chuckled to himself. Jefferson’s a cocky bastard though. And apparently not a team player. Had ‘one nation, under God’ not been coined yet? At least Hamilton knew what he was talking about. Tony had no doubt that Hamilton had piles of research that went into that plan of his. What worked, what didn’t, and how to structure it. Then again, Tony profited off the system so he was inclined to support it. Well there’s the guy who was desperate to die in war. This was a man who went for exactly what he wanted and took it. Hamilton wasn’t trying to make friends. He was trying his best to make the world a better place. The country that he spilled blood, sweat, and tears for.

“Take A Break”

Yay! Angelica! Who is obviously having an emotional affair with Hamilton. Hey, wait, have dinner with your family, Hammy. The world means nothing without them by your side. Wait. Eliza was ‘beatboxing.’ Tony chuckled. That was fucking precious. Kid wants to be just like his dad. And Hamilton’s so proud of him. Tony scoffed. He agreed that a break was necessary, but Hamilton wasn’t going anywhere. Not until he was done working. Which would be never. And. Wow. That Angelica really stole the show. Busting out all the charisma and confidence. Tony wished he could take a summer off too. Maybe he and Peter could go away for spring break at least, if his aunt or school clubs didn’t have any plans. Maybe the beach? Disney World? He couldn’t even imagine Peter at Disney - oh yeah _ Hamilton _.

“Say No To This”

_ Oh no. Hamilton. No. Don’t. Dammit. _ Tony looked over to Peter. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Did he not like this part? Tony squeezed his hand. Peter looked at him and Tony shot him a questioning look with a glance towards the stage. Peter shrugged and rolled his eyes as if to say ‘it’s whatever. He screwed up and I’m not a fan.’ Tony could sympathize. That was Lin throwing Hamilton’s mistake straight in all of their faces and saying ‘Look! You can’t hide when I’m not even using subtext!’ Tony got what Lin was trying to do and damn did it work. The discomfort and disappointment radiated out from every person on stage. Art.

“The Room Where It Happens”

_ ‘That’s a lot less work _ . _ ’ _ So is fucking off into the void to become whispers and talking points on talk shows and family disputes. Wait. Was this how backchanneling started? He vaguely remembered a teacher from his primary school going off on _ quite _the tangent about backchanneling and how illegal and immoral it was. But, nobody would do it if it didn’t work so well. People get to save face and everybody gets something. 

“Schuyler Defeated”

Tony had to admit, he was living for the drama too. Peter wasn’t kidding about the intensity here.

“Cabinet Battle #2”

Another rap battle. Based on the last one, this was going to have very personal digs and bold accusations. And whoa, Jefferson took no prisoners. And Hamilton was fighting hard. He barked out a laugh at the last line before Washington broke them up. _ Oh no you didn’t Jefferson. _

“Washington on Your Side”

Whose side are you on, Burr? His own apparently. Nope, the side with the most power. That didn’t surprise him much. Tony saw too much of himself in Burr. Didn’t let too much slip in public (anymore), trying to work within the system to gain whatever leverage he could. Did people think of him like that? Was that what Steve thought? Is that why Steve and him fought so hard? Just a Burr and a Hamilton taking their stands against each other? Was that all they’d ever be? Or could they reconcile? And seriously, did these guys hate Hamilton, taxes, or the government? What was their goal here? Did they just want to win? Or did they want a bigger voice? Or did they want power? What was with them?

“One Last Time”

Tony laughed then his jaw dropped. _ The. Drama. _ Then he laughed again at Hamilton’s expression. Tony was on Washington’s side here. Everybody wants to quit at some point. When their work is done and it’s someone else’s turn. You have to pass on the torch eventually. Tony thought about what it would be like to sit under _ his _ own vine and fig tree. Safe. At home. His family by his side. No more work to do other than simply being _ present _. Tony knew his own mistakes would haunt him to his grave. All the dead and grieving. Tony was no Washington, but could the world forgive him too? Tony didn’t even realize he was crying until Peter withdrew his hand and got them both tissues. 

“I Know Him”

They wiped their eyes and gave watery laughs at King George. His confusion. The way he said country. The scoff that accompanied John Adams and the condescension. His obvious glee at what he thought was going to be an absolute butcher shop for a while.

“The Adams Administration”

Tony was hooked on that entrance. Damn, it was powerful. Adams. Do not go after Hamilton, Hamilton will do - that. Yeah, Hamilton would, wouldn’t he.

“We Know”

Oh. Fuck. No. Hamilton was not going to let these accusations rest. Then someone’s going to leak it. This was not going to end well for dear Hammy. Dammit, Hamilton. You couldn’t let your pride rest for even a moment, could you? Dumb ass. 

“Hurricane”

Hamilton. Mr. Treasury. Ham-man. Washington’s side-kick. Hammy. Mr. Proud and Loud. Don’t you dare write your own deliverance or some shit. Let it be. Wait. Don’t. Fuck your legacy, who cares? Just let - oh dammit.

“The Reynolds Pamphlet”

What the fuck did you do that for? No one knew anything. You’ve destroyed everything that actually means anything. Who cares about legacy in the face of family? He used to, when his father and Obadiah were alive, but he grew out of it, maybe. Yeah, tell him, Angelica. Help your sister. Tell him where to shove it. Atta girl.

“Burn”

Yeah, Angelica was the smart one. You poor, poor child. You were so wide-eyed and a-twitter with love that you couldn’t see it. Good for you, Eliza. _ I’m sorry you had to learn like that. You wanted a handsome, loving husband and a family and you got betrayed. _ Tony was not going to cry again. Fine. One tear. That’s it. And only because betrayal hurts, no matter how much you expect it. And no matter who it comes from. 

“Blow Us All Away”

This boy is trying to be just like his father. _ I hope it turns out better for him _. Wait. Don’t duel with someone on his behalf. Your father made his bed and people will always talk. Leave it. He’s going to get himself killed, if he’s not careful. Good advice Ham-man. Shoot at the sky, everyone lives, everyone goes home. Good. Polite. Or. Not. Aim for the sky - wait what?

“Stay Alive (Reprise)”

Oh fuck. No. No! Tony was at the edge of his seat, gripping Peter’s hand. No! They did not add his heartbeat in the background. Fuck. No. No. It wasn’t getting slower. No. Tony gasped. And Tony cried. (So did Peter.)

“It’s Quiet Uptown”

Tony could not stop crying. He felt that ghostly echo in his soul. It felt like a vacant compound. It sounded like an empty common room. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and drew him close, resting their heads together as they cried for the Hamiltons. Peter gave him one of the tissue packs, already opened. Tony could only nod his head and cry a bit harder. _ Forgiveness. It’s beautiful. _

“The Election of 1800”

Tony and Peter let out watery laugh-sobs, slowly sitting up, Tony’s arm still around Peter. He wasn’t letting go anytime soon. So. It turned out. That these men wanted power. They didn’t hate anything. They just. Wanted power. The tears finally stopped flowing and Tony wiped them up as quickly as he could. Hamilton on the other hand, managed to keep himself from calling anyone any names. He just called their character into question. And Jefferson was still a cocky little bastard.

“Your Obedient Servant”

Oh. Burr’s mad. This is it. This the endgame here. God, the staging and choreography for this number was just phenomenal. Peter was right. It was art and beauty in every way. And here’s the duel. Tony wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. But is anyone ever ready to say goodbye to someone they’ve come to love?

“Best of Wives and Best of Women”

Peter was already crying again. Tony understood. He never wanted to say goodbye to Pepper before going into a potentially lethal battle. He always wanted to come home to _ his _ best woman. He always tried his best. And would always, for her (who far outshone Eliza, if he did say so himself) and for Peter.

“The World Was Wide Enough”

Burr was so angry. And scared. Everyone does terrible things when they’re scared and angry. No one wants to leave their loved ones alone in this life.

The entire theatre was still except for the actors and dancers on stage. 

All this for legacy.

All this for love.

Was it necessary?

Was it worth it?

“Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story”

Peter was trying not to openly and loudly sob. Tony couldn’t stop the tears. Dammit. Now he loved Eliza. A book, a monument, an orphanage. She told the untold stories. She spread the love that she could. And she saw the love of her life once more. 

* * *

They left the theatre with red-rimmed, puffy eyes, and _ Hamilton _ merch. Not that Tony would ever admit to the former two items. Tony retrieved his keys and car from the valet, Peter still sniffling and wiping his eyes. Before Tony could walk around to his side of the car, Peter lunged at him and wrapped him in a tight hug around his waist. Tony immediately wrapped his arms around the boy, cheek resting in his hair, one arm across his shoulders, and the other arm wrapped around him diagonally. “What’s the matter, Peter?”

Peter shook his head against his chest. “Nothing’s the matter, Mister Stark. Everything’s perfect and I am so grateful and blessed and honoured and I just - thank you, Mister Stark, for this amazing experience. I loved every minute of it. I really hope you did too. And if you didn’t, I’m sorry that you didn’t like it. But this - this means everything to me. And I just,” Peter looked up at him, fresh tears streaming down his face, “I’m so happy Mister Stark, and I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you _ so much. _

God. Fuck. He was tearing up again. “You are so very welcome, Peter. But I should be thanking you.” Peter cocked his head confused. Tony put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “This production was amazing and I’m so glad you convinced me to see it. But I’m even happier that you enjoyed it so much. I’m glad you had fun, kiddo.” Peter grinned at him, then dropped his head against Tony’s chest again. Tony dropped back into a hug, only this time he combed a hand through Peter’s hair. “You tired, _ bambino _?” Peter nodded. “Let’s get back then.” Peter let him go, but loosely held onto a part of his coat that didn’t restrict his movement. He opened the door for Peter and he folded himself inside. When Peter was situated with his seat belt on, Tony leaned down. “And Peter?”

Peter looked up, suddenly wide awake and curious. “Yes, Mister Stark?”

“You’ve seen me cry at _ Hamilton_. Can you call me Tony now? Please?”

Peter flushed absolutely _ scarlet _. “I mean. I guess. If you really want me to.”

Tony nodded. “I am literally begging you.”

Peter was still red. “Okay. Tony.”

Tony smiled and resisted the urge to lean down and kiss Peter’s head. Instead he said, “Thank you, Peter, I feel much better now” and walked around to his side of the car. He had a spiderbaby to take home. Well, to the penthouse. Oh fuck it, no, home. “You’ll blow us all away, Peter.”

* * *

_ Oh shit, he is my dad. _

* * *

Peter changed Tony’s name in his phone to Iron Dad. The next time Tony texted him at lunch, Ned stole his phone, then let out a crow of laughter and a smug “told ya.” Peter didn’t care. He just loved his dad. And he knew his dad loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Who was surprised? Anyone? Yeah, no one. That's what I thought.


End file.
